Reasons
by Contradictation
Summary: Sakura left home becuase her bestfriend was caught with her boyfriend, She took every thing with her and ran away to Eriols. Full summary inside
1. Full Summary

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

**Reasons **

Sakura and Eriol

Full Summary: All her friends moved away but she still had her Tomoyo and the love of her life Syaoran, but when Sakura found out that he was cheating on her with her best friend. Sakura did the only thing she could think of, she packed up all of her stuff along with her Staff and Cards and ran away to Eriol's place. Almost 2 month went by and No one knew where she went. When she left she didn't tell her family of Tomoyo and Syaoran.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS

Chapter 1

A girl age 17 was walking back from school; apparently she had to stay behind for detention because she had been late coming to school. She was walking past the cherry blossoms that lead to Penguin Park. It was nice and quite, so quite that you could hear everything. She took a detour and heading to the park. When she walked she could her moaning coming from under the penguin slide, it was getting dark out. She was wondering who or what was making that noise, she quietly walked over to the slide carefully not to be seen, she stood by it as she now heard giggling and whispering.

"We shouldn't be doing this you know" a girl voice said "You already have a girlfriend"

"Yeah, I know but it's not like I love her anyways, I only asked her to go out to get to you" This time it was a males voice.

"What if she finds out" That voice seems familiar,

"She too dense Tomoyo, I don't think Sakura would ever find out" She instantly recognized that voice, it belong to the one person she loved the most Syaoran.

"you're right, the only reason I hung around her was because she had all the boys trailing her, I thought that maybe if I stuck with her I could get one, and what would you know I got the hottest one" Sakura couldn't talk this anymore she felt hot tears sting her eyes, she quietly walked out of the park, as soon as she reached a couple feet away from the park she ran to her apartment. She opened the door, ran to her room and grabbed the phone. She couldn't think of one female person to call anymore so she called the only other male friend she had, Eriol. She let the phone ring for a couple of moments before a female's voice was heard.

"Hello, Hiiragizawa Resedents Nakuru Akizuki Speaking"

"Nakuru is Eriol in?" She tried to keep her sadness out of her voice.

"Yeah he's in you want to speak to him?" Nakuru could hear that Sakura was tring to keep her sadness out of her voice but she had cought on to it.

"yeah" it came out in a small wisper, on the other line she could her Nakuru yealling for Eriol, Finally the voice she loved to hear too her ear.

"Hello Eriol Speaking" They was Nakuru was looking at him he knew it could be good.

"Eriol, it's Sakura I was wondering if I could come stay at your place for a couple of month?

"Why Sakura, won't you miss Syao-" he was cut of by Sakura,

"No, I won't miss them"Her words came out sharp and angry. Eriol was starting to get worried, because he could he faint sobbing.

"Please Eriol can I stay at your place" She couldn't keep her sadness on anymore. She felt tears roll down her face.

"Sure, when will you be here?" Eriol wanted to know why Sakura wanted to leave Syaoran behind, even Tomoyo.

"I will be there soon, im going to use some magic so I should be their some where around Twelve or one oclock."

"Alright see you soon, bye"

"Bye Eriol" and they both hung up.

Sakura called upon her staff and Shrunk most of her belongings, the only stuff she kept in her apartment was the stuff Tomoyo and Syaoran gave her. She put al her stuff in a bag. Kero help by cleaning the apratment. Sakura took out some money and put it in a envelope and walked downstairs to the owner of the whole aprtment. She knocked on the door. A woman around the age of 45 opened the door.

"Hello Sakura what brings you here?"

"I was just bringing the rent, im going moving to a friends far away, if people wonder where I've gone tell them far away, Please" Her eyes were still a bit red from crying. The lady took note of this and agreed, she took the evelope and said her farwell to her before closeing the door.

Sakura walked back to her apartment, Grabbed her bag Kero went into his true from before they took off to Eriols'.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own CSS.

Chapter 2

Sakura arrived at Eriols' Around 12:30, She knocked on the door and stood their waiting to be let in. She heard the door being unlocked and there stood Eriol, The only thing she did was hag him before she broke down crying. Eriol brought her inside and they both sat on the couch, Sakura was now crying on Eriols' lap, she was to depressed to talk at the moment.

"You going to be alright?" Eriol asked, he was now stroking her hair. Sakura was still lying down on his lap, she loved the feeling of him stroking her hair, but it brought back memories of Syaoran, and how he use to stroke her hair wile sitting outside, Sitting with Eriol she had started to think about the dates that she went on, She had never been on a date just with him and her, Somehow Tomoyo found her way tagging along. His excuse would be '_I_ _just want Tomoyo her to video tape our date so we can remember them._'

Sakura was so starting to get angry, why hadn't she seen it before they way Syaoran was always in the middle of me and Tomoyo, how he would be in an animated conversation with her when she went to the rest room, or how he was Flirting with her the first day he saw her. She was getting angry at herself. She sat up infront of Eriol Now facing him, she was ready to talk.

"Sakura you alright"He asked again, but this time she didn't keep crying she looked mad.

"Yes, I am ready to talk" She said it in a harsh way that made Eriol wince at her voice. She started telling him about how he always brought Tomoyo with them on their dates, paying more attention to her, then finishing of about how she was to dense to notices that something was going on untill she found them making out under the slide of Penguin Park.

Eriol was looking really angry, he never knew that Syaoran would be that low as too get close to Sakura just to get to her friend, he was really angry now.

Sakura who noticed his anger spoke up, "Eriol Please don't go and do something, I want to stay as hidden until I go back home" He looked down at sakuras face.

"I can see that your are trying to hold in your anger" He said, In her mind Sakura wanted Eriol to go over there and beat the crap out of him, but she didn't want to get exposed so she didn't say anything.

"Eriol can I go take a nap I'm tired" Sakura said in the middle of a yawn. Eriol nodded and called over Naruku to show her to her room.

The room she got was light green and had a calming feling about it, when she landed on the bed she fell asleep fast.

Eriol was Down stairs reading a book when spinel came in. he was in his small form, he fluttered across the room to Eriol's Chair and sat on one of the arms.

"Is she going to be staying long" he asked while yawning, Eriol just shrugged. He couldn't tell, although she said a couple of months, he didn't know.

"Let her sleep for now she is tired" eriols said while looking back into his book. Spinel fell asleep on his arm rest.

Wolfgirl15: Dear Fellow Reading, I Am going to Try and upload, but the problem is that i can only updadte when i am babysiting, or somewhere other then my house because Fanfiction doesn't work at my house. i will tey and update as much as i can but it is going to be a slow process.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS

Chapter 3

Sakura awoke in a strange and unfamiliar place, she got off the bed and stood up, in an instant all of her memories of yesterday came rushing back. She looked around the room for a little bit before heading out the door. She walked downstairs towards Eriol's kitchen, when she looked inside she saw Eriol making breakfast.

"Good morning Sakura," Eriol said flipping a pancake,

"Good morning Eriol" she said not sounding her regular happy self, Eriol looked at her with sympathy, he had never seen Sakura so sad even when she collecting the cards.

Eriol put the pancakes in two plates and put them on the table, one in front of her and one on the other side where he was going to sit.

She sat in silence and ate her pancakes, just then Kero came flying downstairs and flew in front of Sakura.

"Morning Sakura" he said, Sakura didn't feel like eating, so she pushed the rest of pancake toward Kero. He had a big smile that made Sakura smile a bit; Eriol noticed this and smile silently to him self.

"Eriol, I'm going to get changed" she said as she ran up stairs, she found a light blue track suit that she only when she went running, she took a glance at her closet, it felt empty. Most of her clothes were made by Tomoyo. She walked down stair to see Eriol reading and Spinal and Kero have a conversation,

"Eriol, I'm going for a run, you wanna come?" she said hoping he would, she barley knew England and she didn't want to get lost.

"Sure" he said getting up, he walked up the stairs and came back down in a dark blue track suit almost similar to hers but it was made for guys.

She ran beside Eriol as he they ran around England.

-Tomoeda-

Syaoran was walking with Tomoyo have a conversation on their way to Sakura's, they decided to keep their relationship from Sakura just for a little bit, when they walked in the building they noticed the landlady give Syaoran a stern look, Tomoyo noticed this but didn't say anything until they were almost at her door.

"What crawled up her ass?" he said, Tomoyo chuckled. When her approached her door he could hear someone pacing back and mumbling from the other side. Syaoran thought that Sakura had another guy over so he knocked on the door once and made it hard to know her was their. The door opened to a worried Yukito and a very angry Touya, Touya walked up to Syaoran and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt,

"Where is my sister" Touya said, Syaoran had no clue what he meant,

"What do you mean 'where is she'" Syaoran said,

"Well she not here, and neither is most of her stuff" Syaoran was getting really confused,

"What do you mean most of her stuff?" he said, Both Yukito and Touya moved out of the way to let Syaoran and Tomoyo in, Tomoyo gasped at she saw two piles, one of all Syaoran stuff he gave her, and one big pile of the stuff Tomoyo made for her.

'Shit, she must of found out' he though as he looked at all the stuff he gave her, Tomoyo must have been thinking the same thing because she just froze in her place.

"Do any of you know where she is" he said angry, Syaoran wanting to keep his face the same lied and told him that he didn't Sakura last night. Tomoyo said the she was busy and didn't get to see her.

"Well do you know where she might be?" he said trying to keep his anger out of his voice but was having a hard time,

"You could try Eriol, but I doubt she would have traveled all the way over to England (a/n: Sakura's whole family knows about her magic)" he said. Syaoran took out his cell phone and called Eriol,.

-England-

Eriol and Sakura were walked through the door, their breathing heavy from running, as he past the phone it rang, he picked it up.

"Good morning, Eriol Hiiragizawa Speaking" when he head his voice, his face became hard.

"Hello Syaoran" He said keeping his voice steady, Sakura looked at him and mouthed the words 'You don't know where I am', she said. Eriol turned back to the phone,

"No I don't know where Sakura is, why is she missing?" he said making his voice sound as if he didn't know where she was,

"Alright I will keep my eyes open for her" he said then hung up, Sakura was sitting on the couch with her arm crossed in front of her.

"You know you could have told Touya what happened" he said walking over to Sakura,

"Yeah I know, but I wouldn't want to go to the trial for the murder of Syaoran" Sakura said huffing, Eriol smiled the chuckled,

"Haha, nice so how was our run?" he said sitting down,

"It was nice, let's have a run tomorrow" she said getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asked,

"I'm going to have a shower… Unless you want one before me?" she said stopping in her tracks, Eriol shook his head and Sakura continued up the stairs towards the shower.

She came back downstairs feeling refreshed, Kero was sleeping on the couch, while Spinal was with Eriol. Nakuru was in the kitchen making supper,

"Eriol you can have you shower now" she said sitting next Kero, who was now yawning and stretching.

"Have a good nap Kero" she said as Kero flew to her shoulder,

"Yep, I'm hungry, anything ready to eat" Sakura chuckled, that's what she always loved about Kero. Eriol noticing the bond between the card mistress and her guardian smile.

After Eriol had his shower, he came down to a table full of food, he noticed that Sakura wasn't eating but the others where,

"Why are you not eating Sakura" he said pulling up a chair,

"I was waiting for you" she said with a slight blush, Eriol nodded and sat down,

"Thanks" he said and they both ate.

After supper, Sakura help clean the table and did the dishes, once she was finished she walked into the living room where Eriol was reading,

"What are you reading?" She asked leaning on a wall,

"Just some of Clow-Reeds past, even though I know it all, it still nice to read about it" he said,

"Can you read some to me?" she asked getting curious,

"Sure, come her" he motioned for her to sit with him; she walked up and sat with him on his chair. He put the book in front of him and started reading.

About a half an hour later Sakura was sleeping soundly on his chest, Eriol stopped reading and put the book down; he snapped his fingers and a blanket appeared. He didn't want to wake Sakura up, so he fell asleep on the chair with Sakura leaning on his chest.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS

Chapter 4

Sakura woke feeling safe, warm and comfortable she opened her eyes and noticed she was lying on Eriol, she looked up to see Eriol smiling at her she felt her face go all red as she noticed she feel asleep on Eriol. She stood up quickly,

"Sorry" she muttered as she turned around to hid her blush, "I'm going to go have a shower" she said quickly as she walked up the stairs grabbed some cloths and headed towards the shower, she turned on the water waited for a minute then got in letting the cascade down her body.

_Why did I think those things?_ She thought, _do I really think of Eriol as safe, warm and comfortable, no he just a friend that's all he is_. Unknown to her, Eriol was thinking almost the same thing.

_Why didn't I wake her up when she feel asleep,_ he thought _I know I could of used magic but I couldn't, I can't look at he that way, she just a friend, only a friend._

Sakura came downstairs stopping in front of Eriol.

"Let's go for a run" she said, she was dressed in sweats and was ready to run, Eriol chuckled then nodded.

Sakura waited for him to come down the stairs, while she did, Spinel snuck up on her,

"How are you Sakura?" he asked, Sakura jumped, she grabbed him out of the air and into her arms and started petting him,

"Better." She replied, Spinel made some sort of purring sound and Sakura stopped petting and looked down.

"Spinel…did you just… purr?" She asked, he shrugged,

"What it feels good" he said, Sakura started petting Spinel again and was thinking, she really should of told Touya and Yukito where she was.

While thinking she came to a conclusion, then sighed,

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked scaring Sakura again,

"I was thinking… that… I might head home… ONLY to see Touya and Yukito… do you want to come?" she asked, finding it hard to speak, Eriol looked at her, he could also see that she didn't want to tell her brother, but not telling him was making him worried,

"Sure, when do you want to leave?" Sakura thought about it,

"How about after our run?" she said, Eriol nodded,

"After our run" then headed out the door with Sakura following.

When they got back after their run, they each had a shower, Sakura waited down stairs for Eriol, while sitting there she did not hear Nakuru sneak up on her,

"SA-KU-RA" she sang, scaring Sakura for the third time, instead of laughing Sakura scowled,

"What," Nakuru asked,

"Is it, Scare the shit out of Sakura day today?" she said, Nakuru Shrugged then went off singing some other tune, while watching Nakuru walk away she didn't hear Eriol come down the stairs and behind her.

"Ready" he asked scaring her once again,

"KAMI" she yelled, "why is every one scaring me today?" Eriol chuckled, soon after she joined in.

"So can we fly their?" she asked, Eriol thought about it for a moment,

"I was thinking Teleport" He said Sakura nodded, he took out his staff and in minutes they were standing in her old apartment,

"Eriol, do you think you can teach me to make my staff that big?" she asked,

"I think so. Come on, let's go see your brother" he said, Sakura nodded.

They left her house and headed out the door, down the street and walked up to her brothers house, she walked up to the door and knocked.

* * *

**Wolfgirl15: Ok people, i have a poll, I want to know if i should continue with a Flutist Soul. Also i wanted to say that i am sorry for not updating quick enough for this story.**


	6. Authors note

Wolfgirl15: Hello readers, this is just an authors note to tell you a couple things, yes I haven't given up on writing this st

**Wolfgirl15: Hello readers, this is just an authors note to tell you a couple things, yes I haven't given up on writing this story, no I'm not ever going to be deleting a story, sorry it taking sooo long to update, reason still have the same feeling of not wanting to write anymore. I will still try and get updating, once I get in the mood again I'm pretty sure I will be updating more often then now… right now I am working on the next chapter of Skating for Freedom. People who like Cardcaptor Sakura, or are already reading it, I should have it done by Monday, other stories I will be thinking of what to write.**

**Enjoy :P**


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS

Chapter 4

They left her house and headed out the door, down the street and walked up to her brothers house, she walked up to the door and knocked.

Touya, Yuki, Syaoran and Tomoyo waited in the house, they have been waiting by the phone for Eriol to call, see if he had found Sakura yet,

"Were going to go for a walk and… look for Sakura" Syaoran said, Touya looked at them,

"All right" Both Tomoyo and Syaoran got up and headed for the door when they heard someone knocking, Syaoran opened and the door, before he had time to see who it was he felt a giant slap across the face.

"Hey, Brat, who is it" Touya asked walking out from the living room with Yukito into the door way, there he saw a very angry Sakura and half red faced Syaoran.

"Sakura, why did you do that, he and Tomoyo where just about to go look for you" Yukito said, that got Sakura even more angry,

"Really now" she said between her teeth, Tomoyo was just about to go up to her and hug her when she stopped her,

"What are you doing, Daidouji" Sakura said, Tomoyo stiffened,

"I...I was g...going...g to give you a…a...Hug" she said,

"Didn't you get the message when I left all the stuff you made for me, gave to me in my apartment?" she said,

"Sakura calm down" Syaoran said, she instantly turned to him. Touya who was watching the whole scene figured it out,

"You, You cheated on Sakura with her best friend?!" Touya yelled, Sakura gave him a small clap.

"Way to go Touya, you figured it out, now you two out of my house and never come back" she said seething with anger.

"But Sakura..." Tomoyo started,

"Kinomoto to both of you" Sakura yelled angrily, she felt a hand on her shoulder,

"Sakura calm down" Eriol whispered in her ear, Sakura had tears in her eyes, she turned to see Eriol who had a small smile on his face, He grabbed her hugged her, Sakura started crying on his shirt.

"Eriol what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked,

"I came for moral support for Sakura, I never thought you would be here" Eriol said his face getting hard,

"What you mad at me too?" he asked, Eriol nodded,

"How could do that to her" Eriol said patting Sakura back while she cried, "Now I think she asked you two to leave" he finished, Both Tomoyo and Syaoran left without saying anything.

Eriol brought Sakura in the house and placed her on the couch,

"So she was with you all this time?" Touya asked, Eriol nodded,

"She came… well flew over to England asking if she could live with me for a couple of months, while she got over Syaoran." He said, he looked down and noticed that Sakura was sleep. He smiled at her. _I think I am falling for you_

Oo0oO

Tomoyo and Syaoran walked down the road in silence, each looking a head and not in at each other,

"I had never seen Eriol so mad before" Syaoran said, Tomoyo nodded,

"He is usually calm and quiet" Tomoyo replied,

"Come on let go to the park" Syaoran said, and they turned toward Penguin Park.

**Wolfgirl15- Hola readers, this is a short chapter i know... but hey i updated, Soooo... Whats up... lol jk, i caught a spring cold now isn't that fun, nose all stuffy and sneezes that get stuck in you nose and makes your eyes watery and scratchy throats, oh well... next chapter... i don't know when it comes to me it comes to me.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Wolfgirl15- OMG LOOK AT THIS, I UPDated... i am sorry it took to long, and that this is a short chapter, i will try and make it more longer in the future, it just that... well i can't think of anything at the moment, i can't blame it on school beacuse, i have easy classes this year... i mean the only class i have to work hark in it my native studies and issues class, but that is easy... but still i will try and update... i hope you like this chapter**

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS

Chapter 6

Eriol placed Sakura on her bed, as Touya and Yukito where downstairs, at first he thought she was sleeping until he got up to leave.

"Don't leave," Sakura said grabbing the bottom of his shirt to stop him, "Don't leave me alone," she whispered. Eriol sat back down on the bed beside her.

"I am not going anywhere," he said the smiled at her, "I will be here for you always." Sakura got up from her bed and sat beside Eriol, she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so," she said with her head leaning against him, "Thank you, and Thank you for everything." Sakura whispered sleepily.

"You are welcome Sakura, now sleep." He said petting Sakura soft auburn hair. Sakura breathing slowed down into a rhythmic pace, her eyes closed. Eriol gently place her head back on her pillow and pulling the blanket up before he walked away, but not before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

He walked out of her room and back down stairs, Touya and Yukito was both sitting on the couch watch the news,

"She asleep." Eriol said startling both men on the couch. "She woke up when I placed her on the bed, but fell back asleep not to long after." He said, a little hint of blush was still on his face.

"You are falling for her." Touya said. Eriol stared at Touya while Yukito watch from the side lines.

"It is hard not to." Eriol said, Touya sighed, and then glared at him.

"I think that Sakura should stay here." He said, Eriol was focus on Touya now.

"Why?" he asked.

"You just answered my problem, Sakura is really lovable." Touya said, "I don't want her getting hurt again." He said.

"I will never hurt her," Eriol argued, "Ever."

"Ever, what?" they heard someone say from the stairs, there stood Sakura rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing up Sakura?" Eriol asked while Touya stared at him.

"I couldn't sleep." She yawned.

"Do you want some help falling asleep?" Eriol asked, watching Sakura walk towards then and taking at seat on the chair.

"Nah, I think I will stay up." She said stretching.

"Sakura," She heard while she was stretching, she stopped while her arms were in the air.

"Yes?" she asked placing her arms down after a short while.

"I want you to stay home," Touya said,

"Why?" she asked, her heart racing, she didn't want to be here, not after what Syaoran did to her, it had to many bad memories where ever she turned.

"I don't like having you all the way in England while I am stuck in here." Touya said crossing his arms.

"Please," she pleaded, "Don't make me stay here, I really don't want to stay here." She said sadly, "Too many memories." She whispered. A couple of tears had ran down her face.

"Sakura," Touya said coming over, "I just don't want you to be hurt again."

"Who could hurt me in England?" Sakura asked,

"I don't know, maybe you will meet someone, and who will be there when he breaks your heart like Syaoran did?" he said, she didn't noticed him pointing to the blue headed boy sitting next to him, but Eriol saw. He just glared at the older male in the room.


	9. AN

**Wolfgirl15- Dear Readers, I hate to say this... but my computer is gone and is getting fix... i will be getting it back within a week or two... so you know what that means... :( i won't be able to upload any staries till then, Once again, Sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
